1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensing equipment, and more particularly to a power-generating magnetic sensing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional precision measurement is performed by use of the vernier caliper and the micrometer, or the block gauge, height gauge etc, are used on the platform to perform the displacement measurement. However, with the development of technology, in order to achieve the accuracy of displacement, generally, the existing machine is equipped with a magnetic sensing equipment 10 which includes a magnetic scale 11 and a magnetic sensing read head 12 (as shown in FIG. 1). The magnetic sensing read head 12 of the magnetic sensing equipment 10 must be connected with a battery 13 to obtain working power supply. When in actual use, the magnetic sensing equipment 10 has the following disadvantages:
1. When the magnetic sensing read head 12 endlessly moves to perform the sensing operation and outputs the signals, the power of the battery 13 will be continuously consumed until empty, so that the magnetic sensing read head 12 will stop working due to lack of power, thus affecting the machining accuracy;
2. The battery 13 must be frequently replaced for its limited service life, thus not only increasing the material cost, but increasing the waste treatment cost caused by a special treatment to the waste battery.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.